


Okay If You Did

by needyoucap



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hurt Tony, Iron Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyoucap/pseuds/needyoucap
Summary: Five times people called Tony Peter's dad, and one time Peter called Tony dad.For the Tony Stark Bingo. Square filled T5: Iron Dad





	Okay If You Did

1.

 

Peter hears his name being called behind him, and when he turns around, Tony’s getting out of a black car, Peter’s backpack hanging from one hand. He lifts a hand to wave at Peter.

Peter tries not to blush as the kids around him start whispering. When Tony gets near, he takes off his sunglasses. “You left this in the workshop,” he says, brandishing the backpack. “Thought you might need it. I found it in one of DUM-E’s hiding spots he thinks I don’t know about.”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark. You didn’t have to come all this way just to bring it to me,” Peter says.

Tony sniffs and puts his sunglasses back on. “Psh. I couldn’t let you get in trouble for not turning in your homework on time, kid. And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Tony?”

“About the amount of times I have to tell you not to call me ‘kid’,” Peter replies, and the laugh Tony lets out lights up his face. “Thank you, Tony.”

“Sure thing, Pete.”

As Tony’s walking away, Peter hears Flash say, “There goes Peter’s _dad_ , Tony Stark,” and then MJ reply “and how is that an insult, exactly?”

The flustered look on Flash’s face is enough to keep Peter smiling all day.

 

2.

 

“Karen, can you remind me to look this up later?”

Clint, who’s just entered the kitchen, grins at Peter’s phone. “Is that your girlfriend, bug-boy? Hi, Peter’s girlfriend!”

“I am not Peter’s girlfriend,” Karen says as Peter rolls his eyes.

“Aw, friendzoned,” Clint says sympathetically.

“Karen’s my AI.”

Clint freezes and stares at Peter. “What?”

“‘What’ what?”

“You have an AI? Since when?”

“Since...I hacked the suit Tony made for me and didn’t wanna give her up when he tried to turn the training protocols back on,” Peter admits.

Clint pouts. “I asked Tony to make me an AI and he told me to go fuck myself.” Peter snorts and goes back to his homework.

“I wish _my_ dad gave me cool toys,” Clint mutters later into his bowl of ice cream, and Peter tries to hide his grin.

 

3.

 

“How’d that essay you were writing turn out, Peter?” Steve asks, and suddenly Tony is there, forearms folded on the counter.

“I can’t believe I forgot to ask about that. How’d it go, Pete?”

Peter digs in his backpack to find said essay. He holds it up, showing off the red “A” at the top.

“Hey, great job!” Steve gives him a friendly punch on the shoulder, while Tony snatches the essay out of Peter’s hand. He turns around and pins it to the fridge with a magnet.

“This calls for ice cream,” Tony proclaims.

Steve snorts. “He’s seventeen, Tony, not seven.”

“Wait, but I like ice cream,” Peter protests, then he frowns. “I think Clint ate it all.”

“Then we’ll go out,” Tony says. He looks down at his grease-stained t-shirt. “I should change. Meet me in the garage in five. You too, Capsicle,” he adds, and Peter thinks it’s nice that Tony and Steve finally seem to be getting along again.

Steve watches Tony rush off with a fond look on his face that Peter’s seen on Aunt May’s face when she was watching his Uncle Ben. “He’s like a proud parent,” Steve says absently, and then looks at Peter like he’s startled to realize he’s not alone.

Peter’s pretty sure they’re both trying to hide a blush.

 

4.

 

“Isn’t that you?” The lady behind him in line says.

Peter looks to where she’s pointing and is shocked to see a tabloid with his own face on it. The picture is of him and Tony walking together, talking.

The caption reads, “Tony Stark’s Secret Love Child? The Secret Scandal Iron Man’s Been Hiding For Years!”

Peter debates between buying the tabloid to show Tony, or pretending he never saw it.

“Your dad saved me, once,” the lady continues. “He’s very nice. A hero.”

“He’s not my…” Peter trails off, then smiles at the lady and picks up the tabloid to buy. “Yeah, he is.”

 

5.

 

Peter can’t believe they’re both ganging up on him.

“I can’t believe you’re both ganging up on me!” He hates that he sounds like a child saying it.

“We’re not ganging up on you,” May says.

“We just think you’re spending too much time as Spider-Man, and not enough time doing other stuff. Like sleeping, for one.”

Peter rubs his hands over his face. They’re not wrong. Being Spider-Man _has_ eaten up a lot of his time. Still…”I’ve been getting good grades,” he protests.

Peter watches on the tablet screen as Tony takes his sunglasses off to make eye contact with Peter. “It’s not about the grades, Peter, it’s about your health.”

“Queens will still need protecting after you get some rest,” May adds.

Peter huffs. “Exactly! The bad guys will still be there even if I’m not, so who’s going to save people if I don’t?”

May looks at Peter sadly.

“Look, I’ll send a couple suits out to patrol while you take some time off,” Tony says. “Get some sleep. Be a kid. Do things with your friends.”

Peter looks at May for help, but her face says she’s in agreement with Tony. Peter sighs.  
“Alright, fine. I’ll take the week off. But that’s it,” he insists.

“Make time off a regular thing, and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Tony says, putting his sunglasses back on. “I’ve gotta go. Meetings.” He makes a face.

After they’ve hung up, Peter looks at May, who looks pensive. “What?” he asks her.

“You know we both just want the best for you, right?”

Peter nods. “I know that.”

“As your stand-in parental-type figures, we’re just making sure you don’t burn yourself out.”

Peter leans over to give her a hug. “Thanks, May.”

 

+1

 

It happens so quickly Peter barely has time to think before he’s hearing Tony’s scream echo through the comms and the air.

Peter kicks out at the Doombot he’s currently fighting, successfully incapacitating it. He swings over to where Tony was last fighting his own Doombots.

Tony is lying there, and there’s a piece of rebar jutting out from his abdomen. Peter pales and scrambles to get closer, ripping off Tony’s faceplate and his own mask when he gets there.

“Tony?” he says. “Tony? Iron Man is down, we need evac, _now_ ! I repeat, Iron Man is _down_! Tony?”

Tony’s breathing fast and his eyes are glassy. “Oh god, Tony, you’re-” Peter doesn’t know what to say, what to do. He calls out for evac again, hears Black Widow’s confirmation that they’re on their way, but that it’s going to take a little while to get through the Doombots still currently fighting the rest of the Avengers.

“P-Peter,” Tony gasps. He lifts a hand, and the gauntlet draws back into the suit. Peter takes his hand.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Peter says, but Tony’s face is pale and his breathing is getting shallower. “You’re fine.”

Tony’s other gauntlet retracts and he lifts his hand to Peter’s face, and Peter feels himself sob. Then Tony’s eyes start to close and his hand drops. “Dad? _Dad_!” he cries. “Don’t fall asleep, come on, _where is evac_?”

Peter can feel himself hyperventilating, and someone is trying to pull him away from Tony. Peter punches out at them, refusing to leave Tony. “Dad!”

He feels a prick in his neck, and moments later he feels nothing.

 

Peter comes to in an instant, sitting up and flailing. “Whoa! It’s me!” he hears, and sees May reaching out to him.

“Tony?” he gasps.

“He just came out of surgery,” May says. “He’s going to be okay.”

Peter sobs and throws himself into May’s arms.

Later, he refuses to leave Tony’s side until he’s awake, certain that if he does something bad will happen. May gives up trying to convince him, and brings him something to eat. He does, to make her happy, but he doesn’t taste anything.

When Tony wakes up, he smiles at Peter. “You look like crap, kiddo,” he mumbles.

Peter glances in a mirror that’s hanging on the wall and winces at his disheveled appearance. Someone had at least changed him out of his suit. “Yeah, well, I’m not the one that got impaled,” he retorts, even though it makes him feel sick to say it.

Tony sighs, closing his eyes. “I didn’t mean to,” he says.

“Don’t do it again.”

Tony opens his eyes and fixes his gaze on Peter, searching. “You...did you call me dad?”

Peter’s face floods with warmth. “I…”

“It’s...it’s okay if you did,” Tony says quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Peter meets Tony’s gaze. “You should sleep some more,” he suggests.

Tony’s eyes are already closed. “M’mkay.”


End file.
